Trapped Spirit
by Haunted Quill
Summary: A year has past since Dumbledors death and Death eaters are still at large, Lucious fails the dark lord and is killed for it, draco struggles to accept his fathers death and tries to escape his greif only to trap himself in his nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Harry Potter you have been warned. enjoy. And Please review._**

_Dead… he can't be _the young blonde thought even now three weeks later it didn't make sense of it. So he just sat there, speaking to no one, eating little and drinking only alcohol, he never left his bed lying sprawled over his sheets still wearing the formal trousers and black shirt he'd been wearing on the day. He could hear his mother pleading through the door, but he didn't care, nothing mattered now. He had risked Azkaban for his father and now his father was dead because of Voldemort. Draco sank deeper into his depression, her closed his eyes and wished to sleep forever, in doing so Draco had provoked old magic and sent himself into a magical coma trapping himself in a dream.

When Pansy had finally got into Draco's room she sent Draco's weeping mother away. She could feel the magic in Draco's burning flesh, and though barley 18 she knew she was in over her head, Draco had locked himself in his room after the funeral and refused to come out loosing himself to his depression. Nothing Pansy said or done had made any difference. In the few events she'd managed to get past the wards and into Draco's room, he'd just sat there with his whiskey bottle, his grey eyes usually cold to his enemy and shining around his friends so full of life when she had looked into them on her visits it was like looking into an empty void, a nothingness that scared her more than pain or death ever would.

Pansy apparated him to a magical hospital in Australia (she couldn't take him to St. Mungo's due to the events at Hogwarts). At the hospital they put tubes in his arms to feed his already weakened body and changed his clothes which were covered in filth. They cleaned his body of the sticky, whiskey smelling stains. She sat in the chair beside his bed when a doctor approached.

"Miss Parkinson?" asked a tall woman in a long white coat her slim glasses reminding her of McGonnagal.

"That's me" Pansy said standing up quickly. "Do you know what's wrong?"

"We believe so, based on the information you provided of Mr Malfoy's mental state before he went into this coma and his general personality, you said he was scared of death so wouldn't have wanted to die… but if he'd wished to sleep forever he may have provoked an ancient magic, its known in the story of sleeping beauty as the spell the beauty was put under but it doesn't necessarily need loves true kiss to wake him up, just some one to get past his defences to make him react, the spell's name is Gwirod Maglu. That's the old welsh in English it's roughly translated into Spirit trap."

"Dr Marlins you're needed in surgery 6 please" some ones voice announced out of no where. Dr Marlins glanced at her watch and handed Pansy a book.

"Read this we can't do any thing but keep his body stable but it's down to you to save his soul" She said before heading to surgery 6. Pansy sat back, for once, wishing she had some one to help her.

She opened the old, musty smelling book at the book marked page and rubbed her tired eyes. She looked a Draco on the bed his face pale but relaxed in his enchanted coma.

"When you wake up Draco Malfoy I'm going to kill you" she said no real threat in her words. Resting back she began to read.

Pansy had never been very good in charms and this one was a particularly nasty one, once she finished the book she wished Dumbledor was still alive, he would have helped Draco, she wished for Draco to wake up, she just wished for some help. She took a deep breath and processed the information that she'd gotten from the book. The spell Draco was under was possibly deadly but thanks to medical magic they now could push nutrient filled fluid straight into Draco's body, to keep her best friend alive. But the spell he'd woven as an escape would prove as a trap, trapping him in him in his dream world, even his nightmares. It would take a person who was strong and could always provoke a reaction to pull him out of it. They'd have to say the incantation that was found in the book and get pulled into the 'coma' with Draco but on Draco's dream plain, find Draco and convince him to fight his way out. The spell simply wouldn't work if the person wasn't strong enough and if they couldn't get a reaction from the soul of the person they'd either become lost or have to return to their own body (often with minor injuries or exhaustion pansy noticed bitterly).She knew she couldn't help she'd spent the past three weeks trying to help, Crab and Goyal were useless…. Blaise was her only hope. Kissing Draco's forehead she sent him a silent plea to hold on then she got up and flooed back to London in search of the one person she thought could help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Harry stood frozen as every one left the grave sight, The Weasly's huddled together trying to calm and sooth a weeping Mrs Weasly. Hermione glanced over her shoulder and called his name softly.

"I'll catch up with you later" he said hoarsely as he knelt by the head stone, his hand dipped into his pocket and produced the little Hungarian horntail he'd kept from the first task of the Triwizard tournament and lay it next to the flowers.

"Rest in Peace Charlie…I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you" Harry whispered and stood. He saw Percy stood by the gates the death of his brother had reunited the man with his family. He watched as Percy walked towards him.

"Come on Harry, mum's waiting, she's lost one son, don't make her think she's loosing another" Percy said and Harry nodded, her knew Mrs Weasly loved him as a son and would worry but he was meant to be a hero but all he'd brought that family was pain and he feared that he'd bring them more. First he failed Cedric, then Sirius, The Dumbledor and now Charlie. Harry had never really liked Percy but today as they walked to the large black car they stood united by their sense of failure, their sorrow and sense of loss.

The wake had been a horrible experience, Harry stuck to the shadows between Moody and Tonks, who's hair was long and black for the occasion, her hand clasped tightly to Remus' who kept looking at Harry with worried eyes. Harry stared at a family Portrait, all of them there waving at the camera. He could tell this was before they'd met him, Ginny and Ron were still very young, Scabbers was perched on Percy's shoulder. The thought of the rat and the man he was, made Harry's stomach turn and his chest tighten, his anger rose and his grip on his magic started to slip, Harry quickly excused his self and went out side, he needed some fresh air, away from the tears, the pain, some where he could breath. Harry went out into the back garden watching some garden gnomes sneak across the lawn, he sat on the step taking deep soothing breaths, taking back control of his body, stilling his shaking hands, taking hold of his magic and then pushed his anger into submission.

Foot steps and soft whispers, a hand on his shoulder and people sitting either side of him, it was through the strength of their friendship each one of them knew no words were needed. With Ron's hand on his left shoulder and Hermione's head on his left he felt the kind of comfort that only comes from knowing you are loved. Some thing deep in his gut wanted him to scream but all he could manage was a soft "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't save him"

"It's not your fault Harry" Harry was surprised that it was not Hermione who spoke but Ron. "You can't save every one, no one can"

Hermione pulled her two best friends into an awkward hug as they all balanced on the edge of the step before pulling them up on their feet. She conjured her bag and pulled out a bottle of sambuka and filled three shot glasses up, this had become a ritual for the three, and for every person had died they had raised their glasses in silent salute before downing the shot.

The sun had set fully and Hermione and Ron were still sat on the step while Harry stood in the rain, his head tilted back letting the rain dribble down his face, soak his hair and clothes so they stuck to him.

"Harry it's late, we should be getting home" Hermione said. Harry nodded, the three had been living at 12 Grimauld place, together with the addition of the occasional Order member. Together the three of them went back inside and said their good byes to Mr and Mrs Weasly and the rest f the Weaslys. Hugs and kisses were exchanged and they were told to stay safe. They said they would. Ron was far left, Hermione in the middle holding his and Harry's hand seeking the comfort they so desperately needed and the light rain had now become a fully blown storm but together they braved it, because together they were stronger. Harry thanked what ever god had blessed him with his friends, he knew that others did not have that luxury.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! hope you enjoy this chapter. please review as always. Serp this is your chapter for your endless suport. As always please review!

I do not own Harry Potter. JK does.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Despair And Hope **

Desperation gripped Pansy, Blaise had been strong enough to work the spell on Draco but had been unable to wake him and now She ran through diagon ally in a near panic, She ran straight into a group of three people she fell back wards and burst into tears.

"Are you ok?" came a vaguely familiar voice. Pansy just kept sobbing full of fear, she knew Draco would die with out her help but there was no where to turn.

Hermione looked down at the crying woman and with Harry's help lifted her to her feet.

"Pansy?" Hermione asked when she saw the woman's tear stained face. "Are you ok? What happened?"

Pansy was unable to answer breathless from her sobs. Hermione guided Pansy into the mostly deserted leaky cauldron.  
"Thom can we borrow a room for a couple of minutes?" Hermione asked the old toothless bar man, he looked from her, to Harry and then to Ron then to the sobbing Pansy, he nodded and pushed a key over the bar. Ron snapped it up just letting Hermione lead the way with Pansy.

Hermione guided Pansy to sit on the bed and knelt before her.

"Pansy, what's wrong?" Hermione asked once more.

"He's so sick… he's going to die if I don't help him. I'm not like you, I'm not a hero, I can't do this and I don't know how to fix him" she sobbed.

"Fix who? Pansy you're not making sense." Harry said sitting beside the girl and comforting her like he had done so many times for Hermione. Hermione watched her dark haired friend, his body strong and sinewy, his Dark hair falling over his shockingly green eyes which were even more prominent ever since he'd switched from glasses to contact lenses.

"Draco" Pansy whispered as if afraid to mention the name as she buried her face in Harry's shoulder, anger shone in Harry's eyes but only for a second, He'd grown up since they year ago, he had known how distressed Draco was about killing Dumbledor and as far as he knew Draco had not been used in any other death eater business since, I didn't mean her liked the blonde or forgave the blonde for his past sins but he wasn't going to make Pansy suffer because it appeared the woman was suffering enough.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked Ron watched from beside the window. Pansy explained hiccupping badly until Hermione made her drink a glass of water.

"So let me get this straight" Ron said folding his arms and reclining back in his chair. "after You know who killed his father, Draco locked himself away and has some how triggered ancient magic trapping himself in his nightmares and some strong Hero has to march in there and drag him out kicking and screaming?"  
"yeah" Pansy sniffed before blowing her nose once more.

"leave him there to rot" Ron said with a shrug and Pansy started crying once more and Ron grimaced trying to lighten the mood he said "lets send Harry in there, no Matter what those two were doing that always had time to fight regardless of the situation"

The silence in the room was suddenly deafening he looked at the three pairs of eyes staring him, honey brown but wise amused ones, Sparkling dark brown, tearful but hopeful ones and bright green disbelieving ones. It was in that silence and those few seconds that Ron wished he thought things through before he said them.


End file.
